


Хранитель

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [1]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Body Modification, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Комсток навещает будущего Соловья</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хранитель

**Author's Note:**

> модификации тела, фанатские теории, упоминания смерти персонажа

Комсток проводит кончиками пальцев по крепежам для левого крыла, а потом осторожно прикасается к коже, из-под которой они выходят, — та еще воспаленно-розовая, не поджившая до конца, но совсем скоро можно будет замкнуть затворы на петлях маховых механизмов и перейти к заключительной стадии: научить Соловья летать.

Колумбия полна чудес, и Соловей станет всего лишь одним из них. Великолепный хранитель Агнца. 

Комсток смотрит на свое отражение в его широко распахнутых глазах. 

Он видел, как из ДеВитта — еще одного ДеВитта, лишившегося своей маленькой Анны, — делали Соловья. Для операции на мозге пришлось вскрыть череп, но это была далеко не самая неприятная часть, процесс модификации конечностей производил куда более угнетающее впечатление. Одно дело — когда солдату отрезают поврежденную взрывом ногу, превращенную в месиво из плоти и кости или зараженную гангреной, грозящей расползтись по телу и сгноить его заживо, совсем другое — ампутация здоровых лодыжек и предплечий, которая поможет Соловью стать более гибким. Костюмы, которыми можно управлять с помощью обычных рук и ног, оказались более громоздкими, менее эффективными, менее элегантными, к тому же чем меньше у Соловья шансов выбраться наружу, тем лучше — и все же в сведении вместе особым образом подпиленных костей и поблескивавшего металла было нечто зловещее. Комсток даже употребил бы слово «богопротивное», не прозвучи оно в этом контексте лицемерно. 

Комсток вспоминает пронзительный, высокий визг пил, вгрызавшихся в кости ДеВитта, — неприятный, почти болезненный звук, но чудеса должны появляться в страданиях, так они становятся ценнее. Чем выше плата, тем сильнее ценишь то, что получаешь в итоге. Не только сам, но и другие, вслед за тобой. 

Соловей, в каком-то смысле, тоже остался в выигрыше: после операции на мозге и обработки сознания стробоскопическим гипнозом он забыл обо всех пережитых горестях, в его памяти больше нет ни войны, ни долгой болезни дочери, закончившейся его смертью, ни страданий, ни печалей. В его голове теперь осталось место только для примитивных инстинктов, четырех нот управления и собачьей готовности следовать за первым, кто протянет ему руку, — и первой станет Элизабет. Именно поэтому, приходя сюда, Комсток прячет лицо под гротескной маской, непохожей на человеческое лицо, — чтобы как можно меньше влиять на восприятие Соловья, не вмешиваться в систему запечатления. 

И на секунду, на одну-единственную, но мучительно долгую секунду эти глаза, пустые и бездумные, кажутся ему его собственными, хотя Комсток — давно уже не Букер ДеВитт, а Соловей — тем более, у них обоих другие имена, другие судьбы, они выбрали другие пути, которые привели сюда их обоих. 

Комсток пятится, чувствуя внутри что-то похожее на смутную зависть — не к Соловью, но к тем ДеВиттам, чей путь был свободен от боли. Хотя бы от ее части.

Соловей качает головой в такт своей новой любимой мелодии. 

Нижняя половина лица Соловья тоже скрыта под маской. Металлической, похожей на птичий клюв, — пазы для двух трубок, по которым будут поступать пища, вода и соли, сходятся чуть ниже и чуть дальше кончика носа, под которым тянется еще один, более узкий, паз, для кислородного шланга. 

Если снять маску, можно увидеть, что рот Соловья разрезан почти до ушей — это было необходимо для установки крепежей, облегчения подвода трубок, а еще — чтобы изменить лицо, сделать его менее похожим на человеческое. 

В сущности, он больше не человек. 

Он не помнит прошлого, а потому свободен от страданий. Его разум покалечен, но свободен. Он никогда больше не сможет ходить, но сможет летать. И, возможно, это — справедливое воздание, выбранное для него Пророком. Пророк непогрешим, он не мог ошибиться. 

Комсток мысленно повторяет эти слова до тех пор, пока снова не обретает веру.


End file.
